Hidden Dreams and Dark Desires
by Victorian-Gothic
Summary: A tale of dark passionate obsession... A strange woman visits Mark Calaway every night but is she real or is he loosing his mind and she is nothing but a delusion
1. Chapter 1

_A little something that is different to what I normally write...please read and review..oh let me know if you all want more :)  
_

* * *

**Chapter One**

Mark, grasped the bed sheets with his hands while his body started to quiver with sheer anticipation as she once again started kissing his abs, her tongue and lips tracing the "BSK PRIDE" tattoo that adorned his stomach.

"No, not again" he thought to himself as as he felt her cold kisses work their way ever upwards, only pausing as she toyed with both of his hard nipples..her teeth biting each one before she teased him with that tongue of hers.

Mark, kept his eyes tightly closed..it was better this way..he knew what she wanted and that his participation was not required, not yet..not until she reached his mouth. The growing sensation in his groin give him little to no comfort...but then it had been three months solid, every night since he had first had this dream...but was it a dream Mark wasn't sure any more.

Sheer exhaustion due to the lack of sleep was setting in but then as long as he managed to grab a few precious hours of rest during the day he was fine but only just..he was beginning to feel so weak, both mentally and physically. A few of the other wrestlers had made comments about how dark his eyes were now, or how pale he looked..in fact one of the trainers, Steve had said he looked so haggard and that just maybe he should go tell Vince about it, since it was obvious that Mark was ill and possibly endangering his own well-being by being so stubborn.

But every time that he closed his eyes at night she would be there. She rarely spoke but then she didn't have to, her intentions were very clear right from the start. Her lack of clothing bar the long leather hooded trench-coat and a pair of high heeled boots spoke more words than she deemed necessary.

At first he was annoyed by her presence, thinking her to be nothing more than an over zealous fan but he was so very wrong...he found that out as soon she pushed him physically to the bed and straddled his hips before kissing him, it wasn't her strength that amazed him...OK, no woman should be able to man-handle him like that, hell no man could do it, so why should she be able. No, what silenced Mark as how the second she started kissing him, he had simply responded to her. All thoughts gone...apart from ones with a common theme, that he wanted her..he wanted to please her...to do all what she wanted, to do whatever he had to make him hers.

He could vaguely remember waking up the next morning, laying on the floor of his hotel room naked, all memories of the previous night hazy...the only clues to the activities that had taken place the many trails of white stickiness on his body and thighs, plus the way he ached..it must have been quite some session. And yet the more he tried to recall the less he could. Her name let alone her face was all a mystery to him and still part of him yearned for her...wanted to feel her fingers in his hair and the coldness of her lips on his skin.

So when she kissed his naked body the next night he was ready for her, her lips had barely touched his naked flesh when he flipped her onto her back and laid on top of her, pressing her into the bed..a large grin on his face. All of this was an action he instantly regretted as she raked her nails forcefully across his chest and face drawing tiny rivers of blood. That when they dripped onto her hands she licked them clean, much akin to how a cat would clean itself.

Having forced him to lay on his back, she had licked and sucked at every river of crimson that was criss-crossing his flesh. Biting each wound making the blood flow more freely...until he found himself climaxing due to her erotic but very animalistic touch, it was then that he decided he was dreaming...at 45 he had starting having "wet dreams" again, not that he minded..his nights were spent alone despite what many people believed.

But, as the nights passed and he found himself increasingly torn between longing and dread, the one overriding thought that consumed him was that most of all he wanted her to stay. For the sense of loneliness that filled the void she left him with was overwhelming...to Mark it felt like he was drowning.

During the day he would travel to the next arena in a state of near constant daydreaming, his mind filled with her scent, her touch..the chill to her skin. He wasn't living his life any more he was barely existing...the sole purpose of his life was now giving her whatever she wanted from him.

Mark knew he had to keep this his little secret, so that meant no more sharing rooms on the odd occasion he did. If anyone found out about these vivid dreams, Mark had a mental image of himself being dragged off to the crazy house while the dirt-sheets announced to the world that The Undertaker had finally gone over the edge and descended into madness.

The strange thing was, in all this time. All these months of such intimacy and passion that he had never known before, that he had never dreamed possible. He could never recall having actually laid with her, there was no memory of them making love. In fact she went out of her way not to touch his groin and the one time while caught up in the almost frenzy like state he would often find himself, he had dared to move her hand to his erect manhood she had slapped his face before biting him harder than ever before while digging her spiked heels into his shins.

Even though he couldn't clearly remember he must have done something with her...why else would he ache so much and feel so drained the next day, of course there was all the tell tale signs that covered not only him but the bedding.

Mark, winced a little as his seductress, no he corrected himself... his tormentor bit his chest bringing him back to the here and now. The force of her bite drawing blood yet again...his fingers gathering up more and more bedding in a vain hope that soon it would be over and that he would be allowed to find comfort in that blessed refuge that is called sleep.

She stopped kissing him and placed a hand over his heart, his heartbeat was so strong..and yet she could sense a tension within him. Closing her eyes for the briefest of moments she concentrated and sighed quietly as she picked up on his fear.

Mark Calaway..a man known to strike fear into his opponents was so afraid of her..she smiled as she looked at his features. The way his hair was spread out behind him on the pillow the odd damp strand crossing his brow, the way he held his eyes closed...oh such a shame she thought to herself..it was his eyes that had helped draw her to him.

Reaching out her let her fingertips trace over his face, moving the hair out of his eyes. All this caused a moan of pleasure to escape Marks mouth, she lent forward and kissed his nose and chuckled to herself as a puzzled look crossed his face.

Normally she would have killed him by now, just as she had so many others but there was something about this man, that held her captive. She knew what she wanted to do and so many times she had brought him to the very brink, stood with him in the darkness. So wanting him to cross that final threshold but something stayed her hand. So instead she was content to simply feed from him amazed at his almost inhuman resilience, for any other mortal would have been a pile of dust by now but not Mark Calaway. She wondered for a while if there was an element of truth to his gimmick...that was he really The Deadman, the Reaper of Souls.

Looking down at his still form, his lips caught her gaze...oh those lips, so kissable and so exquisitely perfect. Mark had his mouth slightly open which made them even more desirable, unable to resist she kissed them passionately, her tongue begging entrance to his warm moist mouth.

Mark, was trying to keep his breathing calm, tonight felt so different. Her actions while they were the same as any other night, appeared to be almost hesitant as if her mind was on other things..but dreams shouldn't react like this surely.

He tensed and let out a low moan as he felt her fingers touch his face...her hand was shaking as it traced over his skin then he felt her coldness on his nose as she kissed it lightly before pulling away. He knew that she was simply watching him, he so wanted to open his eyes to take in his night time visitor...to gaze at her face. But the primeval instincts of survival screamed at him to keep his eyes closed.

Suddenly he felt her lips on his, a fiery passion enveloped him as his nameless and silent mistress of the night kissed him, her tongue gently probing..begging access to his mouth. He obliged and sucked on her tongue as she pressed against him, grinding her hips against his now throbbing member.

"I want you" he whispered, as his hands stroked her back and thighs not caring if she responded with violence. Just as long as she responded in some way, he had to know if this was a dream or he was finally loosing his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Her response was anything but the one he had expected, several minutes passed and he felt nothing...literally. Mark opened his eyes to find that he was very much alone. The curtains of the hotel window were now drawn back and billowing as a slight breeze caught them.

He sat up on the bed and held his head in his hands...this couldn't be happening, he was the fucking Phenom, not some crazy loon. He was supposed to control the darkness , instead he was slowly loosing his mind. Anger swelled up inside him forming a knot in his stomach, but that soon turned to despair as he realised that his dream, his delusion was gone for the night. He took a quick glance at his watch and saw it was only 2am,

"Damn it" he said out loud to the world and got up and headed for the bathroom, hoping that a shower would make him feel so much better. Mark stood in the stall, the water on full but so cold. He was glad of the chill that was quickly covering his body, this was the closest that he knew he would get to her tonight.

Resting his brow against the tiles he let himself surrender to the frustration he felt and wept, the salty tears making his eyes sting...but it was a pain he gladly felt.

"Why, did he have to go and spoil it" she thought, as she watched his hotel room from across the street. She had left the room the second he spoke having broken their unwritten but acknowledged rule so now Mark would not know how close he had came to being able to finally make love with her. She wanted him so much but she had to be careful, there was something about Mark Calaway that she couldn't fully understand, it was as if she was drawn to him and it was beginning to feel like she was a moth and he was the flame.

She watched him get up and enter the bathroom, her hearing picked up on the sound of running water, biting her lip she smiled at the mental image of him naked as the water ran over his body. She stood and put a hand on the rail before her a moments hesitation before heading back to her night time lover... "No" she chided herself ," he is not a lover, he is a means to an end" She kicked the low wall that surrounded the roof top in temper "just a few more seconds and he would have tasted immortality...but no he had to go and spoil it...so let him suffer she" thought. With that she turned and vanished into the night, determined not to return for some time if at all.

Mark, stood with the water running over him oblivious to the passage of time, while he tried to work out what the hell was going on. The more he thought about the last few months the less it made any sense. He could clearly remember each and every match and yet every night once he got alone into his hotel room..it was like trying to think through a fog.

He reached out and turned off the water, not even bothering to towel himself dry he flopped on the bed and buried his head in the pillow, praying for sleep.

_Elsewhere _  
Eloise, sat looking down into the street..she was beyond furious...how could a mortal man affect her so...damn Mark Calaway...damn him straight to hell, her thoughts wandering back to how it all begin.

It was all because of that one night they had ran into each other outside a restaurant. He had been talking on his cell phone as he was leaving the building, his head slightly down and Eloise was far too busy following likely candidate for her next meal. They had walked straight into each other and Eloise had stumbled, while he had dropped his phone. Mark being the gentleman that he was couldn't stop apologising while he picked up his now broken cell phone. She could remember him pausing briefly to look up at her, a slight smile on his face. Everything was fine until she looked into his eyes and then her mind literally went blank..it wasn't until he stood up and accidentally brushed against her that she snapped out of the stupor she found herself in. Words were spoken but she couldn't remember what was said or by whom..she was lost, totally enthralled by this stranger. He had left her stood watching as he walked to the car park and drove away, giving her that little smile of his and a wave.

After that all thoughts of feeding went from her mind, OK she had pounced on a poor unfortunate drunk in an alley but what was nothing but a snack...she barely touched him and allowed him to live another day.

The next night was no better, though their contact had been brief she could smell him on her...even after a change of clothes his scent still lingered...it was if he was haunting her.

Every time she went to feed, her mind would drift back to the moment their eyes met and all thoughts of feeding from someone else would vanish. She knew that she had to find him again, to taste him but what was the chances of that...of being able to find the man with those piercing green eyes and such a sweet smile.

All this went on for weeks until she was out on the prowl half mad from hunger and had stopped by a street corner, looking desperately for someone she felt she could prey on. It was there that she spotted some magazine at a news-stand...there on the front cover was those eyes staring right back at her...underneath it said a name "The Undertaker", and "The Deadman cometh"

Eloise, bought a copy of the magazine and read it, discovering that her new obsession was a wrestler and his real name was Mark Calaway. Also that he was considered to be one of the best in the business. Locating him proved to be difficult due not only because of his busy schedule but also because he was an immensely private person, it took her just over a week to finally track him down..but when she finally did..it was worth the wait.

He was to be appearing at a Smackdown Taping and she made sure that she had a ticket, that in itself made her doubt her own sanity. She could things that most mortals only dreamed of and yet like so many other sheep she stood in line and handed over her money. She had never watched wrestling before and while for the most part she found it boring there were certain elements that appealed to her...none more so than when he walked to the ring and spoke.

Dear god, that voice..unable to stop herself she closed her eyes and felt the energy build up in the crowd...oh what she could do with it..but no not here not now...instead she slipped unseen to the underground parking lot and waited. Minutes turned to hours and she was ready to leave having all but given up hope of seeing him when he finally walked through the large cargo door, carrying a holdall and a case while chatting to some other wrestlers

She waited until he was busy placing his luggage into the trunk of the car before she dared to move closer so very concious of the fact that he was no average man and from what she had seen he knew how to handle himself. While she knew he wouldn't be able to do her any lasting damage he could at least hurt her.

Eloise had thought about quickly approaching him there and then but decided to wait and to pay him a visit once he was alone so she would have more time to savour the moment.

But her hunger was clouding her judgement and she felt uncertain of what to do, she was just about to step forward when a small group of officials and road crew entered the area..she hissed and stepped back into the shadows but not before getting the details of where Mark was staying from his mind as he got in and drove away, leaving her alone for the second time.

There and then she vowed there would not be a third.


	3. Chapter 3

_I'd like to thank those that have taken the time to leave a review, glad you are enjoy this._

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Mark, tossed and turned on the bed..sleep just like his dream lover was alluding him. He could not believe that she had just left him like that after three hours of restlessness he got up and dressed then packed before heading to the lobby, so eager to be away from this place. He was all but out the door of the hotel when he heard Glenn Jacobs ask him if he wanted to join him for an early breakfast.

Mark went to say no but the look on Glenn's face was one of insistence.

"Look, I'll even buy"

Mark just nodded as they headed into the hotels restaurant...the food much like the hotel was good..but looking at how Mark picked at his plate you would have thought he was being fed rat droppings or worse.

"Now are you going to volunteer what is bothering you, or am I going to have to beat it out of you?" Glenn muttered between mouthfuls, trying to keep the tone light.

Mark, just sighed and toyed with his food some more before sitting back in his chair...he wanted to tell Glenn, he was probably the only guy apart from Paul that he fully trusted but he knew he couldn't tell him or anyone else about all that had been happening.

"I'm just not sleeping so well, starting to get me down" was the only thing that he could think of admitting.

"No shit..." was Glenn's abrupt reply. "You haven't noticed how all the guys are avoiding you in the back...for the past few months you have gotten more and more broody..got this big ol leave me the fuck alone zone around you and well you are making everyone miserable..so what is wrong...who is she and when did she dump you?"

Mark snapped "Then take a hint and leave me the fuck alone" as he got up in a rush sending his food and plate flying before storming off.

Glenn, looked down at the mess and shook his head..he knew something was wrong, Mark was never usually that rude, sure the guy would tell you how it is in no uncertain terms but he was never out and out rude. He finished his breakfast alone and after apologising to the waiting staff for Marks outburst he left to find his in ring, half brother .

"Sorry Mr Jacobs...he left a few minutes ago" the receptionist informed him.

"DAMN" was all he could say.

Mark threw his stuff into the back seat of the car and drove off cursing, not at Glenn and his concern but more at his own reaction to what was an innocent question about his well-being.

The longer the day went on the worse it got, first the rental car broke down and he had to call for assistance, then while he was trying to grab a quick meal in a small roadside restaurant some thief smashed into his car and stole his jacket, luckily for him they had been disturbed or he might have lost all his ring gear.

When he finally made it to the hotel, he found out that due to overbooking the majority of the wrestlers were having to share rooms. Something going by the noise in the bar the majority were not too happy about. Mark staggered up to his room, dreading who his room-mate would be..but luckily there was no time to worry about that, because of all his delays he barely made it to the arena in time for the show.

All the way through his match Mark felt like someone was watching him..OK the crowd was watching him...but he felt like someone was literally watching his every move, and by the end of the match he was feeling more than a little uncomfortable.

But deep down part of him wondered if it was her, was she there watching him from the shadows.

He grabbed a quick shower in the locker room and noted that Glenn was indeed right..everyone was giving him a wide berth, especially some of the younger wrestlers who were going out of their way to avoid being in the same breathing space.

It was while Mark was walking down the corridor on the way to the exit that once again, Steve the trainer stopped him and asked Mark about his health and was he feeling OK...he even asked him in a discrete way if he was taking anything that he shouldn't be. Mark, shook his head "Of course not...I'm not that stupid".

Then Steve asked the one question, Mark later on wished that the poor man hadn't

"Well if you are fine and its not substance abuse..so who's the chick or is it a guy?"

Mark, just like before snapped...only this time rather than getting angry and walking away he threw Steve into the wall with such force that it left an indent in the plaster. Even then he didn't stop but kept pounding on Steve, who did his best to deflect the blows while protecting himself. It took nearly a dozen Superstars and road agents to pull him off the poor trainer, he was in such a rage that while they were subduing him he lashed out at anyone that dared to touch him.

"What the fucks got into you Taker?" he heard a voice say but his head was swimming so bad, nothing made sense to him any more not only that he just felt so tired and had to get away from them all...Mark felt like he was trapped and he pushed passed everyone in a vain attempt to ease the tightening in his chest, as sweat started to pour down his face and his palms felt increasingly clammy, faces and voices of those around him all began to blur and mingle.

"Get outta my way!" he bellowed as he staggered out to his car. His hands were shaking that much that he couldn't open the car door. So instead he sat on the floor and lent against it, banging his head up the car door as he found himself struggling with how he feeling.

Mark wasn't sure how long he sat there, but he was vaguely aware of people coming and going..everyone avoiding him like he had the plague. He sighed no doubt word of his outburst had gone through the grapevine and reach the top office, but only time would tell.

A bottle of mineral water was dangled in front of his eyes..he reached up and took it as he looked up. Just has he suspected it was Glenn, no one else was brave or dumb enough to come near him in his current state.

"I'm not going to make you tell me what is going on Mark..but I know its serious" Glenn remained standing... "back there in the hall..you scared the hell out of a lot of people as well as putting the hurt on a few too"

Glenn smiled and crouched down low so he could see Marks face, "You know that water will do you a lot more good if you take the top off and drink it, or you are planning on just absorbing it through the plastic?"

"Smart-ass" was all Mark could manage as he unscrewed the top and took a long drink of the chilled water.

He closed his eyes as he spoke, "I have no idea what is going on Glenn, I can't sleep..I just feel so" he never finished his sentence as he realised he was about to spill the beans on everything.

"I need her" he thought to himself "I need to feel her touching me, hell I don't care if she's real or not..not after a day like this...I just want her so much"

Glenn said nothing but watched Mark then nodded and left him alone after giving him a friendly pat on the shoulder.

"We will get this sorted bro, I promise" his voice tinged with sadness.

What Mark didn't realise was that while his thoughts had been filled with his desire for this mysterious visitor he had been mumbling out loud, instead of thinking to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Sat against his rental car Mark finished the last of his water. His mind still racked with all the emotions of not only the outburst of pure anger but of how much he felt for something that probably didn't exist apart from in his own mind.

His thoughts strayed to his ex-wife Sara and their daughters and for a moment he felt a touch of relief but after an all too brief a time the melancholy that he usually found himself under during the day returned.

With a loud sigh he got up and this time managed to open the car door and headed to the hotel. As usual a small crowd of fans were gathered outside the hotel grabbing autographs and photos. Mark hurried in, just giving the slightest of nods as he dodged the fans..something he usually tried to avoid doing, after all without the fans each and everyone of them including himself would be out of a job.

There was a bar in the hotel, which he headed for but when he realised just how busy it was he thought it best to head straight to his hotel room instead, tonight he decided it would be better if he was left well alone.

Opening the room door Mark froze as he saw a familiar bag on one of the beds...

"Great, just great I got me a fucking big red babysitter" grabbing several bottles of random alcohol from the mini bar he went and sat on the balcony, making sure he was well hidden from prying eyes before trying to drink himself into oblivion.

Only thing was that the many years of travelling the roads with old school wrestlers had taught him how to drink and then some, that and discovering that he was able to literally party 24/7 in his youth had left him with quite a resistance to beer, by the time he heard the door open and close quietly Mark had already finished his third bottle and was making his way down his fourth.

He never moved from his secret spot, hoping that Glenn would just climb into bed and go to sleep. Ah, that was funny he thought through the slight alcohol induced haze., it could have been worse might have been Punk in here with him...and in the mood he was in, chances are that the leader of the Straight Edged Society would have found himself taking flying lessons curtsey of the Deadman.

Instead Mark heard Glenn channel hopping..well at least that was marginally better than him coming out onto the balcony and pestering him. After several minutes Glenn had settled down to watch some old western..Mark shook his head silently cursing him, the guy knew him too well and any other time he would have gone back in and they would have watched the film together.

"How is she going to visit me now, surely she wont come not with him in there waiting" Mark wondered as he drained the last of the bottle.

His eyes were growing heavy, the mixture of spirits and several months of little or no sleep started to catch up with him and Mark started to drift off...his chin resting on his chest.

At first there was nothing but the stillness of deep sleep, then from out of the darkness came a voice, heavily distorted giving it a surreal feeling.

"I will always be with you"

"You and I are forever entwined, we cannot fight what shall be"

"Embrace what lies in your heart, your soul...do you really want to just wither and die"

Mark wished he could see who was talking..but there was nothing...it felt as if he was out of phase with everything around him.

Then suddenly he felt like he was drowning..not in water but in the damp earth...it was if the ground around him had become alive and it was pulling him under. He panicked and started to struggle..grasping at anything he could reach..all of which either broke in his hands or simply vanished as his fingers touched. The more he struggled the quicker he descended until he was complete submerged, sucked beneath the earth. Mark so wanted to close his eyes or scream but he could do neither so he looked on in horror as he watched maggots, worms and beetles crawl over his skin then slowly burrow their way in.

Marks screams brought Glenn running...by the time he reached him, Mark was lashing out blindly..then he pulled off his shirt and jeans and started to scratch his skin, slowly at first but then he started to really dig in his fingers bringing forth blood, especially where they met the scars his night time lover had left.

"Get them off me...got to get them off me" Mark was mumbling hysterically.

Glenn, couldn't believe what he was seeing, Marks body was criss-crossed with scars.

"Fuck, he's been self-harming, no wonder he changed back to a full top rather than the singlet" .

He tried to grab Mark's wrist to stop him but that only made Mark more aggressive. Mark pushed Glenn away hard for his troubles, his lower back catching the railing that surrounded the balcony.

"MARK!" he shouted..but was only met with a glazed expression as Mark continued to scratch more and more...his skin scarred by his fingernails and the blood he had brought forth as re reopened old wounds. It was then that Glenn noticed the empty bottles of Jack Daniels, Vodka, as well as beer half hidden in the corner.

"Damn it, Mark...what you trying to do to yourself...what else did you take with the beer?"

Glenn was angry not only at Mark and all his strange behaviour but at the fact that he hadn't bothered to check the balcony. He would never have guessed that Mark Calaway was possibly an addict.

Sighing, he walked over to Mark and managed to wrangle him to the ground, sitting on his torso while he used the leverage to try and pin his arms but Mark wasn't about to give in so easily and he bucked and fought Glenn. Somehow they both ended up standing, Glenn trying to hold Mark against the wall and Mark trying his best to shove Glenn away...even after several head-buts...Glenn was refusing to let go, despite a now bloody nose and cut lip.

Then suddenly Glenn felt Mark cease his struggles, so he moved to one side..waiting for the sucker punch..but instead Mark simply took a faltering step forward and reached out for the railing to support himself.

"I needed to sleep...so I could see her" Mark managed to whisper before slumping to the floor out cold from the effects of the alcohol and whatever else he had taken.

Glenn quickly dialled 911 and then phoned Vince while he kept a close eye on Mark.

"Hey Vince, you not gonna like this...but I think Taker needs serious help, I just found him...he's passed out...been drinking and I'm worried he's on drugs too...yes Vince, I'll stay with him and keep you informed til you get here"

Glenn was in shock..Taker was always the one everyone turned to when they had problems. But then it stuck him, who was there that Taker could turn when he needed help.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

As soon as Eloise had woken up she felt angry, not the usual anger that she would feel if she had not been able to hunt, no this was more personal, more intimate. It had been less than 24 hours and the desire to go find Mark Calaway was overwhelming her senses. She needed to see him, to touch him, right now she would give anything to hear him speak her name. She had heard stories of her kind that had become enthralled with a human and each and every time it was the vampire that paid the ultimate price.

That was something she did not want, for unlike so many that hated their existence Eloise rather enjoyed hers. She loved the thrill of the hunt, the way the victims heart would beat and then slowly stop as she drained them. To her there was nothing better..but now she was obsessed by this wrestler. Eloise knew that deep down the only way they could ever be together was if she got him to cross over into the darkness and to become a vampire himself.

Eloise got out of bed and looked around her room, every wall and surface was covered in either posters, snippets from magazines or pictures she had managed to take herself...the subject matter in each and every one was the same, they were all of Mark Calaway.

She found herself letting her fingers wander over the pictures of him, her nails tracing out the lines of his mouth, his nose and those eyes. Without thinking she bent froward and placed a tender kiss on the lips of a full size poster, a pang of sorrow filled her as she realised that he could not feel it.

"No" she said out loud, "he does not control" me a sudden burst of pure anger filled her and she pulled the poster from her wall and ripped up whatever pictures she could lay her hands on, only to then drop to her knees and start to frantically try and put them back together, tears in her eyes.

"This is not happening to me!" she screamed as she curled up in a ball, hugging the now torn remains of the life-size poster.

_Somewhere else _  
Light then dark, light then dark, the change in pattern emphasised by the regular squeak of the trolleys wheels...Mark felt like he was looking up at a rail road track as he was wheeled down a corridor. For some reason he couldn't move anything, the weight on his arms and legs told him that he was fastened down somehow.

Faces that would on occasion look down at him where vague and out of focus, some even looked almost alien as eyes nose and mouth all melded together. Every sound around him was distorted to the point of being nothing more than a constant hum..much like the constant drone of white noise.

He wanted to just close his eyes and sleep, but the moment he did the white noise got louder and he would feel something touch him, shaking him, even slapping him gently.

"Why can't you all let me rest..I need to sleep..so she will come back" he mumbled...again the white noise that surrounded him increased...suddenly he felt the change in direction and he was wheeled into a place much darker than before.

Mark, felt hands grab and move him somewhat awkwardly onto he hoped was a bed. After what felt like an age..a blur in white said words he couldn't understand and then he felt a white heat spread through his arm...slowly his vision cleared and he realised that he was in hospital.

"What am I doing here" Mark managed to mumble hoarsely.

A nurse, her face full of concern came over and smiled sweetly as she spoke to him.

"Mr Calaway..you collapsed at your hotel, how are you feeling?"

"Just let me sleep" Mark tried to wet his lips but they were too dry.

The nurse, grabbed a cup with a straw and placed it to his mouth "Just a little sip"

Another voice, a male one joined in the conversation "Sir, at first it was suspected that you had taken drugs...and was even a possible suicide attempt"

At the mention of drugs, Mark went to protest but the nurse held up a hand to silence him before she added.

"But the tests we did when you was admitted earlier have proved to be negative..So now we want to find out what is wrong."

Mark looked at her in disbelief *there is nothing wrong with me" he tried to get up but he was still restrained.

"Why am I tied down?"

A familiar voice gave him an answer that stuck him to his core.

"Because Mark, when the paramedics tried to help you at the hotel...you attacked them and tried throwing one of them over the balcony. Vince stepped into view *if Glenn hadn't knocked you out, chances are you would be facing a murder charge"

Vince sat in the chair beside the bed forcing Mark to turn his neck so he could still see him.

"What's happened, are we working you too hard...do you need time off? Vince was genuinely concerned and Mark could tell by his voice I am sorry I got Glenn to sort of spy on you..but your behaviour has been, well erratic of late..so when it all started filtering through to me I asked the only person that could get close to keep an eye on you and to keep me informed"

Mark, spat as anger swelled up inside him. "You got Glenn to spy on me..to follow me around..so that's why he's always been there...didn't realise he was a puppet for the master" .

With that Mark started to struggle against his bounds determined to get free and as far away from everyone as he possibly could...all he wanted was her, dream or delusion he no longer cared. The nurse at seeing this sudden outburst pressed the panic button and the doctor quickly started preparing a syringe then walked over to Mark, while the nurse began explaining to the security and porters that had come running what the situation was.

"Now Mr Calaway, I'm just going to give you a sedative to help calm you down" The doctor turned to the nurse and Mark heard mutterings to do with the brain and CAT scans.

Mark, managed to break his left arm free and was trying to undo the strapping around his right when the doctor instead of injecting his arm as he thought he was going to put the syringe to the drip.

"Sorry sir but you are leaving me with no choice...right you porters hold him down and then make sure he is restrained fully this time. I suggest that he is placed under close observation on the psych ward in a private room of course"

He barely managed to mouth the words "You fucking bastards", as Mark felt himself forcefully dragged into unconsciousness by the sedative, while the porters and security staff held him in place as nurses and orderlies began applying more restraints.

While the doctor explained to Vince McMahon that it looked like Mark Calaway was probably having a nervous breakdown.


	6. Chapter 6

I'd like to thank those kind enough to leave feedback..thanks it means alot...hope you are all enjoying reading this.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

After several hours Eloise sat up and surveyed the damage she had caused during her outburst.

"This is beyond madness, how can a mortal man affect me so much", she mumbled as her fingers traced the lines of his mouth. "I have to find him again...I need to...to be with him, to hold him...to love him".

If Eloise knew what she had just admitted, she never showed it. Slowly with a patience that comes from many a year living as undead, she began to repair each and every picture then the posters that she had destroyed in her fit of temper.

"One day I won't need these...I will have the man himself" she sighed and kissed the life-size poster again before heading out determined to try to feed on someone.

It was a faint buzzing from overhead that woke Mark up, a faulty fluorescent light struggling behind a hung ceiling. His head feeling worse than any hangover ever known to mankind. On impulse he went to sit up but found that he could not move a muscle. For several minutes he laid there as the haze that filled his mind cleared and he slowly recalled the events that led him to the here and now.

"Oh god, what have I done?" he whispered...taking a deep breath he shouted "Nurse!" his voice was cracked and barely audible. It didn't surprise him when no one answered his call for help.

It was while he was laid there, he realised that although there was at least a window it was probably not one that would open..so how could she reach him if she came to him again. Panic started to fill his body and he strained against the straps that held him in place. After a few minute of futile struggling he heard the door to his room open then close as an elderly man with glasses and a pipe peered down at him.

"Now then Mark, if I may call you that" he paused briefly and smiled down at Mark "Struggling like that is no use...you are restrained for you own safety as well as the safety of the staff and other patients".

"But, I'm not dangerous" he pleaded.. "I just haven't been too well lately...please sir" Marks tone was desperate, a little too desperate.

The man with glasses just shook his head "Afraid not until we are sure that there will be no more violent outbursts of anger...you are a very well built and a remarkably strong individual..so much so that they were forced to administer almost double the amount of sedative needed to calm you" . He paused as he absent-mindedly looked at his unlit pipe and sighed. "That is the reason you are probably suffering with a severe headache right now..would you care for some medication to ease it?"

Mark shook his head,"No...I try not to take painkillers unless I am forced" he managed a low chuckle "To be honest doc, it feels like I've been on a week long bender"

"Hmm, that could very well be the results of the copious amount of alcohol that was found in your system...do you often drink bottles of Daniels with vodka and rum, oh and several beers?"

"No..OK I admit I'm partial to my Jack Daniels but I don't remember drinking all that"

"Well my friend, I can assure you that you did indeed" The man paused again "Tell you what since you appear calm I shall loosen the strap across your chest for the sake of comfort...but the other restraints are to remain for now"

The man gave Mark a friendly pat on the shoulder and Mark managed a smile "Thank you..doc?"

"No...no, I'm no doctor...well not in the traditional sense" he grew silent as he struggled to loosen the strap "Damn, this is awkward..as I was saying...I'm a Psychiatrist and Behavioural Psychologist...your boss Vince McMahon asked me to take a look at what's going on it that head of yours" tapping Marks head with a finger to emphasise "The name is Frederick Simpson..I don't use the doctor bit...find it too damn formal and in my line of work I find it a lot easier if I can put my patients at ease from the get go"

Mark, felt the pressure on his chest ease and took a deep breath..and nodded at the doc.

"So while you have been here...you have?"

Simpson finished Mark sentence "Analysing you...yes...you appear perfectly lucid at the moment, but there are so few illness that would cause you to show symptoms 24/7..hence the need for close observation" Simpson pulled a chair close and took a seat.

"So Mark, why don't you start by telling me how and why you started self-harming?"

Mark turned his head and glared at the psychiatrist, "What the hell you on about...I don't self harm".

Frederick Simpson, said nothing but raised an eyebrow.

"Honest Doc I don't self harm..that solves nothing" As he spoke Mark could tell that the doc didn't believe him.

"One minute please Mark" Simpson got up and left the room...one minute turned to five then ten. Finally after nearly 30 minutes, he returned with several burly looking orderlies and a confused looking nurse that was carrying what looked to be a large picture.

"Sorry about the delay, had to convince the people in charge that what I'm about to do is safe" at that point a pair of doctors, one of whom Mark vaguely recognised entered the room.

"You sure about this sir?"

"Yes...I trust Mr Calaway will conduct himself in a proper manner...now you two are do to nothing unless I tell you so"

With that he nodded to the orderlies who began untying him, Mark winced a little as they released the strap that was over his hips. After they had freed him, he laid there just allowing his body to relax. Simpson motioned for the orderlies to help Mark to a seated position.

"Now nurse if you would be so kind?"

The nurse did as she was told and placed what Mark had assumed was a picture in front of him but at the base of the bed so he could see himself then pulled off the cover. There staring Mark back was himself...he had to admit that he did indeed look more haggard than he could ever remember.

Simpson, stepped up to the bed and removed Marks hospital gown...an act that caused the youngish nurse to giggle..that earned her a glare from all the other males in the room apart from Mark, who simply gave a slight smile as he realised that if not for the bedding she would have being seeing more of the Phenom than most.

Sure enough his torso was covered in cuts and numerous scratch marks. While he looked at himself in the mirror he let his fingertips trace these, what appeared to be unknown wounds. The look of puzzlement and confusion on his face was telling the doctors present more than Mark would probably be willing.

"Mark, I take it you have no recollection of how or when you got those?" Simpson asked him is his usual polite and non threatening tone.

"No" he lied..the more he looked at himself, the more he recalled exactly how he got each one of them. A smile escaped his lips and he sighed and closed his eyes briefly..then looked astonished as there next to his reflection was her...his night time visitor...his passion, his muse even...was there with him.

Relief hit him and he started to tremble as he felt overcome with emotions, Mark reached out for the mirror, slowly almost too scared to move...his eyes pleading for her to reach out to him...but she never did..she just stood there...watching him.

As soon as Mark began to react both the orderlies and the doctors moved forward only to have Simpson halt them in their track with a shake of his head, he needed to see what Mark was going to do.

Numerous thoughts ran through Simpson's mind,

"Is it his reflection...that is causing this...could that be the trigger hmm that's a maybe"

"The nurse...highly unlikely but soon tested" he gestured and an orderly swapped places with the nurse...but still Mark remained focused on the mirror and whatever he was seeing

"No..he is reacting to something his mind is putting there" Simpson nodded as he came to this last thought.

"Mark?" Simpson said in a quiet but authoritative voice. "What do you see?"

Still nothing, now Mark was within inches of touching the mirror...

Before Mark could touch the mirror, it slipped from the orderlies grasp...the sound of it shattering on the floor was drowned out by the wail of anguish that came from Mark.

"Noooooo!" with that he looked up and leapt at the orderly, landing hard on the floor in the midst of the now broken mirror, cutting his legs and feet on sharp shards, not caring who saw him in all his nakedness.

"You took her away from me...you scared her away!" he yelled as he wrestled the poor man to the ground clearly intent on doing him harm. Mark sat astride the man and began punching him in the face, neck, chest. Anywhere he could, the orderly was no small man but he was no match for an enraged near seven foot mountain of pure muscle.

Nodding to the other orderlies and both doctors...between the five of them, they barely managed to drag him off the now semi-concious bruised and bloodied orderly. Mark was now inconsolable, his features torn between pure anger and grief...his screams and guttural growling made him sound more animal than man.

And for the second time in as many days Mark was sedated, only this time he was not aware of what was going on around him.

"Sorry about that, people..but I had to see...since this is a high profile case, time is of the essence...tend to his wounds and then move him to the observation suite. He is to be kept under constant sedation and monitored around the clock. If he so much as passes wind I want to know about it" Simpson sighed.

"I now have to go tell Vince that it is in my opinion that his top superstar has indeed not only had what appears to be a nervous breakdown but he is also suffering from delusions at the very least...such a shame, but its usually the more intelligent and artistic that end up like this".

At the very same time Eloise had finally managed to bring herself to feed off someone when she heard such a scream of pure torment echo through the ether that she accidentally ripped the poor girls throat out rather than just biting her.

"Fuck!"

She dropped the now quivering body to the ground as her eyes filled with tears...she knew that voice...it was Marks...and somehow he had reached out to her in a moment of absolute anguish and pain.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Eloise stood and listened, hoping that she would hear something anything that would give her a clue as to where he was but all that greeted her was the dying gurgling of the poor girl who's throat she had ripped out mere moments before hearing Mark.

Bending next to the girl she made the most of the opportunity and lapped at the open wound. Damn, this is so degrading but I must feed she thought to herself.

After finishing what was left of her meal, Eloise began trying to locate the whereabouts of Mark Calaway..she knew that time as always was against her and the fact that during the day she was forced to rest would hinder her progress. Checking the recent wrestling publications did not help but in one there was a rumour that The Undertaker was suffering from some type of illness and would be out of action indefinitely. This did nothing to help her mood and she suddenly felt a pang of guilt over leaving him how she did, her next stop was a 24/7 internet caf where she trawled various news-sites in a vain hope of narrowing down where he was.

It was while reading the results of the last house show that someone posted a comment from a reliable source, that Mark apparently had lost his temper backstage and had to be restrained, that at least gave her somewhere to start.

Eloise had been so engrossed in her searching that she had failed to notice the sun, starting to break the horizon. It was not until she felt the air around her start to warm that she realised what a mistake she had made.

While not in immediate danger she could not linger, unlike a new blood, who would have perished the second the sun appeared, she at least due to her years in the darkness had developed some resistance but not enough to get her safely back home. Fleeing through to the back of the caf and ignoring the protests of the staff shouting at her that she was not supposed to be there. She kicked open a door that thankfully led out into an alleyway that wormed its way between several buildings...giving her some precious few moments to find somewhere to hide until nightfall.

Try as she might Eloise could not find anywhere that was safe for her to use as a makeshift shelter, doors refused to budge due to her weakened state and at this hour any visit to the rooftops would mean a certain painful if not instantaneous death. Numerous glances along the alley told her that the daylight was about to flood the entire area. She toyed with the idea of trying to hide amongst a pile of rubbish bags but so knew that where was no way that she would be able to totally block out the sun and its harmful rays.

So huddled in the furthest corner under a fire-escape she sat on the ground and waited for her fate, tears began falling freely as she came to realise that she would never see Mark again. That she would not be able to kiss him or even give him the chance to taste the darkness, like only her kind could.

"Mark...I'm sorry...I never meant to hurt you...forgive me" she cried out. The light of day creeping its way up the alley..bathing everything in its golden haze, her death was now less than 30 feet away.

Fifteen feet away, Eloise was shaking...her vision all but gone wiped out by the amount of sunlight...her flesh tingling at the warmth it was forbidden to feel.

"The dumpster...hide in the dumpster !"

Eloise looked up at the sound of voice...at first she thought it was Mark's but no this voice had an accent to it...an old voice that somehow felt familiar.

"Behind you"

She turned and looked over her shoulder, sure enough hidden behind piles of rubbish, tires, crates and discarded furniture was an old metal dumpster...she clambered for it has she felt the sunlight clawing at her legs and back..fumbling to get it open...she screamed in agony as she felt her bare skin ignite and start to crackle and burn. Semi-conscious she threw herself inside and knocked the lid shut as she fell into this most welcome of shadows. Pure survival instinct took over and she managed to put out the flames that had now covered her back and legs and arms by rolling in the trash...thankful that it too did not ignite and engulf her sanctuary in flames.

Hurt, hungry and exhausted Eloise succumbed to her slumber...not sure if she would even survive to see another sunset.

_In the hospital _  
After tending to the numerous cuts on his feet and legs, Mark was transferred to the more secure observation suite. Cameras covered the room from all angles so that if he was even allowed to move about once it was deemed safe, his every action would be caught on film, hidden microphones were placed to pick up any sounds that were made.

While an entire section of one wall was made of glass so that the patient was under close observation by trained staff at all times.

Orderlies dressed Mark in what looked like white cotton pyjamas, before they strapped him to a much stronger bed...then doctors came in and administered the sedatives and attached wires to monitor his vital signs, all the while Frederick Simpson watch silently.

"How long is he to be kept under sir?" a young doctor asked.

"As long as it takes...enough to give him time to start healing..both physically and mentally" Simpson replied somewhat coldly.

He turned to leave satisfied that his patient was now safe and secure.

"By the way, no visitors at all. I do not care who they are, no one gets to see Mark, not until I say so and if one of you as much as breathes anything to do with this case to the press I will personally see that you never work in the medical field again"

With those words left ringing in the ears of all present he made his out of the room.

Deep within Marks subconscious..his mind stirred and he found himself crouched on the every edge of a rooftop overlooking a city. The air was cool and a fine drizzle was falling around him, his long leather coat danced in the breeze as he looked out over the neighbourhood that he had chosen to be his playground for the evening.

He licked his lips as he listened intently for a lone stranger, he did not care who or what they were, they all had something he needed. Mark never flinched as a pale well manicured female hand rested on his shoulder...he simply placed his hand over hers and allowed himself a smile. No words were spoken, when out hunting alerting the prey of your whereabouts was foolish to say the least..and in some cases lethal.

"Hungry, my love?" the female asked mentally, her face obscured for some reason.

"Yes, watching...listening...waiting" he replied..his deep voice filling her mind.

His female companion laughed quietly "And there was I, thinking you had your fill when we awoke"

Mark stood and reached out pulling her close to him, "I will never get my fill of you" as he finished his thoughts he covered her mouth with his, kissing her deeply his tongue teasing her lips. He smiled and looked through the rain at the roof-top across the street, not giving her time to protest or even react Mark swept her up into his arms and took a few steps back before running at the gap and leaping into the night. As soon as she realised his intentions she buried her face in his hair and squealed.

He landed on his feet, a cloud of dust covering them both.

"I've not had you on this rooftop" he said out loud with a chuckle, as he let her slide down his body but keeping her close. His hands cupped her face and he closed his eyes as he kissed her passionately. "Feeding can wait, I have other desires that need seeing to"

With his eyes still closed, he felt her embrace him. It was as if he was being embraced by a breeze, a whisper...a dream. Opening his eyes Mark dropped to his knees as he realised he was on his own.

"NO..NO...NO...WHERE ARE YOU...I NEED YOU" he curled up into a ball and sobbed.

"Don't leave me like this...Eloise!"

Back in the hospital, the nursing staff were amazed as despite the sedatives Mark suddenly woke up, tears streaming down his face.

"Eloise..come back to me" he whispered before falling back to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

I'd like to thank both Souless666 and Ripper for the reviews...it is always good to get feedback. Anyhow here is the next chapter for your enjoyment, please read and review :)

* * *

**Chapter Eight.**

"Eloise!" a voice called out softly to her from the dark reaches of the void, when she did not respond a hand touched her cheek lightly.

"My dear, we have arrived..come on sleepy-head"

Everything hurt, not sure if she was alive or dead she forced her eyes to open. The moment she did, she knew she had to be either dreaming or insane.

Eloise was no longer laid half burnt in a dumpster in some god-forsaken alley but sat in a luxurious carriage, her skimpy clothes replaced by a simple yet pretty blue dress, there at the door was the most handsome man she had ever seen. His tall, muscular frame dressed, no more like contained within a well-fitted and elegant frock coat, a brocade waistcoat was peeking from underneath. A wide brimmed hat completed his attire, hiding most of his face in shadow.

He offered his hand and looked up at her, Eloise froze as she took in his features. A well trimmed beard framed lips that were crying out to be kissed, long hair was pulled back and tied loosely with a purple and black ribbon..but most of all he had the most piercing green eyes that she had ever seen...apart from on Mark

"Mark?" she whispered, terrified of the answer.

The man stood and chuckled, then a deep voice like velvet caressed her very soul.

"Yes..dearest..have you slept so long and that hard, that you have forgotten me already"

He flashed a charming smile before continuing "and on the return from our honeymoon, for shame my darling" he stepped closer to her almost entering the carriage before whispering

"Had I know you were so fast asleep I might have..." he stepped back without finishing his sentence but going by the hungry look on his face, Eloise knew exactly what he was inferring and blushed.

"Mark, you are a such scoundrel" , she took his hand and stepped out of the carriage, and stopped dead in her tracks there before her was the most beautiful house she had ever seen.

"Where?" was all she could mumble.

"Home..our home, Eloise" he replied looking a little bemused as he pulled her close ready to kiss his new bride.

Before she could reply her world was plunged into darkness as searing pain filled her entire body, Eloise wanted to scream but her voice was nothing more than a hoarse whisper that caught in her dry smoke filled throat.

Jed Wiseman had lived on the streets most of his life, well apart from the time he was in the army..he knew every nook and cranny, every secret place that there was. He knew exactly where a man could exist without being disturbed, and over several years he had worked slowly and carefully to build himself a little nest in the alley behind the caf . Hidden from the rest of humanity..this was as close to the jungle that he felt so alive in, that he was able recreate.

If not for a slight run in with the police the day before for jaywalking, he would have been sound asleep in what he liked to call his home. But instead the police dragged him off to the local homeless shelter..which he didn't mind since it meant he would get a hot meal and the use of a shower...the only running water he knew was when it rained and a burst drainpipe offered him a temporary source of flowing water.

The only problem was the homeless shelter was on the other side of town, so it had taken him literally all day to reach his sanctuary. Jed frowned, he knew instinctively that someone had been on his turf...touching his stuff.

"GODDAMNIT!" he cussed, "Why can't people just leave me the hell alone" As he walked up towards what he called his bed, he stopped from time to time to re-arrange pallets and bags of rubbish that had been frantically moved.

The closer he got to the corner under the fire escape, the more his could smell what he could only describe as like badly burnt pork.

"Ewww..what the fucks been going on down here" He looked around hoping to see signs of whatever was causing the god awful smell.

His frown turned to disgust as he realised that the smell was coming from his bed, tucked away under the fire-escape in an all but forgotten corner. He marched over and threw open the lid of the dumpster, there laying on the rubbish he had collected to serve as his mattress was what looked like a female. The burnt remains of a leather coat and clothes were stuck to what he could see was once china like skin only now it was covered in burns, blood and a layer of soot.

Jed sighed and for a moment felt a touch of pity, but that soon turned to anger as he realised that if he reported finding her here...his home and his life would be turned upside down.

He climbed in and flipped her over onto her back, her face was fairly untouched apart from the odd fine burn and her now matted hair. Gulping at her obvious beauty he started to search her body, after all she wasn't going to be needing whatever she had on her.

"Damn girl, you certainly was a looker when you was alive" Unable to control himself, he let his hands stroke her body from her neck to her breasts, pausing for a moment to cup and fondle each one.

He knew it was so very wrong but it had been so long since he had touched a willing female and since she wasn't complaining.

It wasn't the fact that has he touched her breasts that her eyes opened suddenly that brought forth the first partial scream..no it was the death like grip one of her hands had around his wrist.

His screams and his thoughts where silenced as he heard her voice.

"Jed, look at me, I need you" Eloise whispered in his mind.

Unable to do anything but obey her voice he knelt and stared down at this vision of beauty, even when she slowly pulled herself up so she was kneeling opposite him, despite the smell of burnt flesh he never moved and kept his eyes fixed on her.

Eloise was hurting and in deep trouble, she knew that if she was to survive the injuries that she had sustained that she needed to feed. That this poor unfortunately man, who had never done anything to harm her...he was the key to her survival. That his death at her hands would mean that she would live to see another night. She pulled Jed's head to the side and exposed his neck moving his fairly clean hair out of the way. Without even pausing she bit down hard and started to drink deeply...even as he tried to fight for those few precious seconds before his mind and body succumbed totally to her will, Eloise never pulled away as she took her fill of his precious life giving blood.

As she drank tears filled her eyes and rolled down her cheeks, relief at not only finally feeding after so long but the fact that she would now be able to recover and go search for her beloved. Mark, was more than an obsession, he was her life. He had become the very reason for her whole existence.

Her mind drifted back to the dream, why had she dreamt such a thing..then it stuck her...the clothes they had been wearing...they were from the 18th century. All this made no sense to her, she had only met him several months ago and yet..it was if part of her life a very important part of her past was missing and that Mark was the key.

She knew now more than anything that she had to find Mark Calaway and that she was right there was something about him.

But what was it?


End file.
